Blank Page
by Blazeislove
Summary: Chelsea had enough money to build the bridge to the jungle, but she has to explore it. What happens when she gets trapped on the island with a hot wild jungle mad named Shea for the night?-Rated T in case. Bad summery :P
1. Blank Page

_**Alright! So I'm in love with Shea and Chelsea fanfics but I can only find a few good ones. That's why I'm going to be starting this new story! So enjoy and have fun!**_

_one_

When I came to this island to get away from the horid place that was my home, I never thought it would be hard. I thought it would be the nicest thing starting a farm, no drama, new friends. I never knew I had to find sunstones and raise a bunch of islands! And as for the _"no drama"_ thing, oh was I wrong. There's _tons_ of drama. Let's just say everyone has someone _but_ me. Oh joy...

Anyways, I started raising islands and I soon got Gannon to build a bridge over towards the jungle. I was scared to explore it though. What if a tiger ate me alive? But when I went around and asked if anyone could explore it with me they all gave me a scared look and answered no. So today was the day, spring 7 , to explore that disasterous place.

So that morning I took a nice clean shower , got dressed, did my hair in my ussual bandana and headed out to buy a hardy breakfast. You know. Just in case _I die _I want to make sure I have a good day and a full stomach!

I headed down the path to the diner. Every which way there was a couple holding hands or hugging. I saw Vaughn , the animal dealer, and Sabrina, the rich daughter of Regis, looking into each others eyes, then there was Denny, the snappy fisherman, and Lanna, the ex-popstar, and they were holding hands walking down to the dock to fish. I sighed as they all waved.

I walked straight into the diner and headed right into a chair. I ordered my breakfast and ate as slowly as i could. I must've looked like a freak chewing 59 times before I swallowed. But if it meant going into that forest later then i was up for it.

I was so far into imagining what could happen that I was done with my food. My stomach started rolling just thinking about it.

"Thanks for the food!" I yelled as I ran out of the Diner. _Great. _ I thought.

I headed for the bridge, thinking about what would come from my little journey, while everyone waved me away. And before I knew it I was already over it and into the jungle. Now I was scared.

I started walking east. Thinking there would be some kind of small unknown village but I was wrong. When I finally reached a big tree I could rest on I ran over and sat down on one of its huge trunks and pulled out my knife. Just in case.

But right as I was about to go through my rucksack, a _huge_ boar came running through the trees and into the little clearing I was in.

But right as the boar stopped a tall figure jumped onto it and put a spear right through its neck. The boar then calmed down and i guess died.

The figure started pulling out the spear but then looked over at me. _Oh yay._

He ran over to me and held the spear right by my neck. "What you? Animal?" He asked with a very bad vocab.

I stared at him in disbelief. He could talk?

"I'm Chelsea. What's your name?" I asked as politley as I could. But he just stared down at me.

"Shea. Hunter and Warrior. What Chelsea? Oh! Wada know. Shea take to Wada." Huh? Whats a Wada and was he gonna hunt me?

He picked me up bridal style and headed even more east.

_Oh great this will be a perfect day. Getting eaten by a wild man. He's kinda cute. _

_**Yay! Okay R&R and blah blah blah ! u know what to do :)**_


	2. What Is a Woman

_**Hey! Okay so if you guys want me to keep writing about Shea then I need MORE REVIEWS! CMON PEOPLE! haha anyways, I think I'm going to start doing song fics soon :) So REVIEW!**_

We were now walking into a tent. Halfway through the walk, he freaking put me over his shoulder! What a jerk. A hot jerk. No. I'm not thinking this way. Not yet anyway...

"Wada. Shea found animal. Or something. Shea dosn't know what it is." Shea set me down softly on an animal skin carpet. The man, I guess known as Wada, glanced at me with a curious look on his face.

"Shea...Woman...Man's mate..." He said deeply. I kinda got scared cause of how serious he was. It was not normal. Shea just looked at me.

"Chelsea is woman? What woman?" Shea asked Wada like he knew everything. Which im sure he didn't.

"Chelsea is woman... Woman is man's mate... We care for woman... Also look after... Make sure not hurt..." He said clearly. I didn't understand the first time so this was a major upgrade.

Shea looked at me again.

"Chelsea. Shea take care of Chelsea. But Shea still do not understand what woman?" He said looking honest at me then turning to Wada.

"Wada explain later... Take Chelsea to bed... Big storm comming..." He said looking of into the disance of nothing. Just a wall... Weirdo.

"Come Chelsea. Shea take you to bed to sleep while Shea hunt. You sleep. Shea take care of you." He smiled, tucking me into his suprisingly soft bed, then left. Grabbing a spear on the way out.

I was almost positive I couldn't fall asleep after today. But sure enough I was wrong as my eyes started getting heavy and I drifted off into a light slumber.

**Shea's POV**

I don't understand. If Chelsea is a woman, is there other women out there in the world? What do I do with a woman? And I still don't understand what a woman is...

Anyways, I was now walking out into the jungle to hunt for our dinner. I don't know why Wada makes me hunt. We have plenty of food back in the hut.

I couldn't help think of whenever I put Chelsea down for bed. When I first saw her, I couldn't help but think she was food. But now that Wada told me about women, I just can't help feeling that I need to help her. I need to be there with her and for her. But, I don't know what this feeling is.

The whole time I was out trying to find an animal I was thinking of Chelsea. I knew I couldn't find an animal to eat with all this "Chelsea" thinking, so I walked back to the hut. And you know what? Even on the way there I couldn't stop wondering what was going on with my body.

When I walked into the hut, Chelsea was fast asleep on my bed snoring. It made me get a good feeling inside knowing that she was comfortable in my bed. I walked straight over to her, moving her bangs out of her eyes softly. Just touching her gave me a wave of heat through my head. It felt good. I wonder what it is...

I walked over towards Wada.

"Wada. Shea not find animal. Too much on mind to hunt! Shea can not stop thinking of Chelsea. What this feeling?" I asked him wondering if he even knew what I was talking about.

"Shea... Chelsea mean something... Shea must take time to think... Be around Chelsea more to figure out..." He said knowingly. Well, I guess he did know everything.

I turned around to find Chelsea stirring in my bed. I wondered if she was still asleep.

I walked over to her, noticing she was still asleep, and lay down next to her. Wrapping my arm around her waist and closing my eyes. Slowly tumbling down into a distant sleep. Dreaming of things her and I could do tomarrow.

_**Yay! I am sooo happy I got this chapter done! I've been so busy with my other story that I havn't had time to update this one :)) Soooo REVIEWWW! ILU!**_


	3. For Now

**Ohhh Gosh(: Okay so I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading at all! I've been soooo busy its crazy... My parents got a divorce, I have a new boyfriend that I plan on spending the rest of my life with and I have two new best friends that love me and my stories. It's amazing how just a little high school life and growing up can change someone. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!(:**

**Chelsea's POV**

I woke up in the arms of a strange man. Wait, what? I shot up looking around in confusion. What the hell happened yesterday? Where am I? And who is this guy I'm in bed with? Honestly I was scared. What if this guy is a murderer?

I slowly got up and walked out of the tan tent I was once in. It was all wet and rainy outside showing that a storm had blown over us last night. I was walking through the forest when I heard someone call my name.

"Chelsea! Wait for Shea!" He hollered after me. I started running as fast as my little legs could go. Practically sliding across the bridge, I finally made my way back to my little town. Thanking the Goddess for keeping me safe. Maybe I should've stayed back but oh well! I have my farm to look after!

Looking back to see if he was still coming after me, I wiped my brow to take the sweat off of it. Shea wasn't running anymore, he was just standing there. Staring at me with this gloomy look on his face. Like he had just lost the best thing he'd ever had.

Some how I managed to get up enough courage to turn around and try to forget about him. My mind was turning in so many different directions I decided to run home. Even though I might have looked like a fool, I didn't care. I was scared and upset. I got many looks from the locals but I didn't care.

I finally reached my farm and my little house. I decided that I better make sure nothing got damaged during the storm last night. My little animals must've been so scared. I don't think I remember puting feed into their feed boxes. I had one cow, Daisy, two sheep, Shell and Maya, and 4 chickens, Rena, Laya, Sheryl, and Macy, with a few rows of crops on the side.

I looked over everything and found that only a few of my crops were damaged. Not too bad. Then I walked into the barn. That's where the real trouble was. Boxes and barrels were all over. Daisy was mooing like crazy and my little sheep were scurying all over the place.

Eventually I got everyone into there places and got food into their bins. I petted them and brushed them. Allot of the trouble was the stress the storm put on them. So therefor they were all sick...

I decided I should go to Mirabelle's shop and get them all medicine tonight so that none of them would get worse tomorrow.

Walking down to the shop I couldn't help but think about Shea. Yesterday was an adventure and it made me think about what life could be with more and more adventures. But for now I guess I would just have to go on with normal life. And note to self: I said **for now.**

**Hope you liked it! Its short but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow!(: Love you guys!**


End file.
